1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anisotropic conductive film, and a bump and a packaging structure of a semiconductor having the anisotropic conductive film and the conductive bump, and more particularly to an anisotropic conductive film including conductive particles having optimized size, and a bump having an optimized size that corresponds to that of the conductive particles, and a packaging structure of a semiconductor having the anisotropic conductive film and the conductive bump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical devices such as a mobile communication terminal, a digital camera, a notebook computer, etc., have various display apparatuses. The display apparatuses may be flat panel display apparatuses. Examples of the flat panel display apparatuses include a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus.
A conventional LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel having an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer formed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. A driving integrated circuit (IC) is formed on the array substrate.
The driving IC of a chip on glass (COG) type LCD apparatus is directly formed on the LCD panel.
An anisotropic conductive film (ACF) is formed on electrode pads of the LCD panel of the COG type LCD apparatus, and the driving IC is compressed on the electrode pads. The ACF film includes a resin layer and conductive particles in the resin layer. The bumps under the driving IC or a semiconductor chip are electrically connected to the electrode pads through the conductive particles.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing a conventional COG type LCD apparatus having an ACF.
Referring to FIG. 1, an ACF 30 electrically and mechanically connects electrode pads 12 of an array substrate 10 to bumps 22 of a semiconductor chip 20.
When an image display quality of the LCD apparatus is enhanced, a distance between the electrode pads is decreased. The distance between the electrode pads is a pitch. Therefore, an area of each of the bumps 22 of the semiconductor chip 20 is also decreased.